Talk:Silver Knights
You should add an ownership template (and a construction one too).--Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:14, October 16, 2015 (UTC) can anyone help me on what site i can make my chapters shoulder insignia? or livery? i cant seem to find it and im lacking that one thing to at least complete my marine.. thanks in advanceSilveredKnight (talk) 05:31, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Do you plan on adding a section for quotes? Also are you going to add more detail to their battles or just leave them as kind of a summary? Aside from my questions I think they are interesting.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) i am planning to add some more, like their homeworld details, the chapter beliefs and some more things i can add i think SilveredKnight (talk) 05:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC) also i plan on adding to the battles but i am quite lacking with the art and some ideas about how to play it right and how to make it both action packed and entertaining, SilveredKnight (talk) 11:12, October 19, 2015 (UTC) alrighty, I take a couple issues with this page. firstly, your chapter badge, I find too detailed, I am a staunch believer in simple designs and shapes, this as an EMBLEM not a artwork, leave that for the chapter banners. Secondly, the death outh section. I understand it, I think it is a very cool idea, and I think that how you lead up to it and describe it is very well written. However, although the 500,000 trophies/slain opponents is a good number in the penitent crusade type of manumental task, I dont think most or even many, and most certainly noy all, brothers who embark on the quest return with all 500,000. The eye would be empty by now, and your marines would be on a level of power trumping most Grey Knight Grand Masters in the fluff. Personally, I would only say that 1 marine has ever returned victorious, and maybe make him the guy who is now the Chapter master. All others sent die, disappear or are captured and converted. I make this request on simple godmoding issues, nobody likes to read about unstoppable supermen who are perfect in every way, your chapter needs flaws, and weaknesses, and hardship. Even Rowboat Girlymans Ultratwats nearly got crushed by the tyranids. Despite all this however, your writing style and form is exceptional, and your paint scheme otherwise is well shopped and unique. look forward to seeing a quotes section. Zeph gm (talk) 13:23, October 20, 2015 (UTC) now taht you had mentioned it its quite true actually, i was just thinking on what would be more uh, unique and will reflect on my chapters style, but im afraid i can change the image for im actually not the artist of it it was given to me by a good hearted fellow and im quite, well shy aobut asking him to redraw something that he put his time into. also as you ahd pointed out i kinda really did an override on the Death Oath part.. ill change it in time :D, dont want the mighty grey knights fall behind. specially that the Grey Knights were actually the foundation of my color scheme. and the quotes section, i havent put on much thought about it though, i am still planning to write of the battles (well some of them ill be bogged down if i write all of it and not to mention im still studying) ill try my best to improve the Knights. tahnks for pointing out my flaws and thanks for praising my made up chapter :D SilveredKnight (talk) 17:43, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Whoa.... those space marine pictures look really awesome! How did you make them? BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 08:45, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Why did you blank the page?--[[User:Kingslayer1|'I am not a number,']] [[User talk:Kingslayer1|''' I am a free man!]] 03:37, April 24, 2016 (UTC) '''it was touched by my little cousin.. im gonna remake it again it so sad i didnt know that it was deleted by her in some way SilveredKnight (talk) 13:01, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Pretty sure if you go into the page history you can undo the deletion.T42 (talk) 16:36, April 25, 2016 (UTC) The only thing that bothers me about this chapter is that Is uses the Astral Claws and Angels of Iron color scheme, othethen that Its pretty good Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 19:59, April 25, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX I cant find it T42. i dont know what the freak happened. (T_T) somehow its not in my history. it just in a word.. VANISHED even the oldest edit of the chapter was not present :3 eh? i have the same? i didnt know. XD i hope i can return this to its form though original if not better than the first. SilveredKnight (talk) 23:02, April 25, 2016 (UTC) Restored the page to as it was before it was blanked. Don't worry. KhalaelMy Talk 13:46, April 26, 2016 (UTC) OOHHHH!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH SIR!!!! Best Birthday Gift EVER! :D :D :D :D same to sir Algrim too.. .thnaks you guys! :D :D :D :D SilveredKnight (talk) 15:39, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Uh — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:04, April 27, 2016 (UTC)